


相容性

by wolfandstars



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfandstars/pseuds/wolfandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>環太平洋AU<br/>Thor x Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 出場人物多，不過其他配對不大有著墨。  
> 作者雞血，作品就會狗血，拜託別打我。  
> 如果抓到劇情上的小BUG請原諒，畢竟我昨天才看的（你好意思），  
> 好不容易又碰到一個萬用梗，一定要寫啊（喂

0.0

  
  


 　　「他們是在西伯利亞找到雷霆雄獅號的，」洛基聽見史塔克這麼說時僵住了：「左半邊全毀，剩下的那個駕駛獨自一個人把開到岸邊...」

 

 　　這就是他怎樣知道十年不見的父親去世了。

 

 　　洛基不能說他很意外，作為駕駛奧丁太老了，第一代的機甲獵人的輻射後遺症從未放過他，但是他經驗豐富，至少，他們很難再找到誰去跟他兒子合作：他兒子當然是那個金髮碧眼，心高氣傲，但的確技術高超的「雷神」，那個從開始駕駛 以來就被人們當成英雄偶像，以後也會繼續如此的男人，畢竟他活了下來。

 　　聽起來他們打了英勇的一仗，至少怪獸被殲滅，他們還保護了不巧在附近作業的漁船，典型的奧丁森風格，英勇而正義。

 　　這些跟他一點關係都沒有，他冷漠地心想。反正他已經被趕出家門，唯一會讓他想要回到那個家的理由大概只有在奧丁的葬禮上大笑三聲，他已發過誓，除非如此他將永遠不會再見到他們。但是在這樣想的時候洛基突然意識到奧丁的屍體大概已經在怪物肚子裡腐爛，或等著被商人在胃袋頭發現，或著，在廣大的太平洋裡載浮載沈。就算有了屍體，又該在哪裡下葬呢？他們童年的家已經在怪物的腳下粉碎，曾經在盛夏夜裡看著煙火的山丘如今也和所有的撤離區一樣宛如廢墟，空無一人......這些橫竪都跟他沒有關係了，他默然地心想，在儀表板上繼續分析第四代馬克的連結損傷。

 　　「真是可惜，那對父子是美西海岸最強的防線，幸好機甲獵人損傷並不嚴重......」

 　　「可是能找到浮動神經元連結相容性足夠的新駕駛嗎？索爾奧丁森有沒有兄弟什麼的？」

 　　洛基把臉別開，假裝他什麼都沒聽見。

 　　「沒聽說過，」談論的聲音說：「希望美軍快點找到替代的駕駛，最近攻擊變得頻繁了，第三量級，聽都沒聽過......」

 

 　　他看向眼前的機甲獵人，金紅相間的烤漆已經剝落不少，從損傷上可以看見怪獸的爪痕和齒痕滿布在馬克的胸前和手臂，露出裡面的金屬。

 　　不過他可不在乎機甲獵人是不是光鮮亮麗。他看著在艦橋上和指揮官尼克福瑞爭執些什麼的駕駛史塔克，和風光的駕駛不同，他的工作就是確保機甲獵人和駕駛的神經元之間有著緊密地聯結，並且在被怪獸摧毀的狀況下仍能有部分運作。他不是個駕駛，他也永遠不該是。

 　　「RAAC的測試數據呢？」洛基回到艦橋對面的研究室裡對著一旁的研究員說：「上一輪測試的顯示了右臂武器發射完成後神經元連結的不穩定跳躍，把那個東西給我.....」

 　　警報在此時大作，洛基從窗戶可以看見對面的指揮室裡史塔克已經離開準備著裝，人們開始陷入了戰備狀態的混亂中。

 　　「怎麼這麼快？」研究員看著屏幕上跳出來的數值一臉驚恐：「這個週期跳脫了攻擊頻率的常規！」

 　　「這，」洛基愣住了：「多大？」

 　　「第三量級，又是前所未見的噸位......」

 

 　　沒來由地，在一片警鈴大作之間，他恍然看著史塔克和他的AI副駕駛走向了駕駛艙，突然想起很久很久以前某一個陽光燦爛的晴朗下午，他們在那個小小的山丘上盪著鞦韆，那年他五歲，和他母親一起住在軍眷社區裡，等待著父親從頭頂上的天空飛過，或是結束輪值回到家中。

 　　那天的晚餐應該要吃馬鈴薯泥和肉餅的，他可以聞到母親正在料理的味道，索爾跟他說那聞起來很香，他笑起來，問他要不要來他家吃晚餐，其實他是想著有客人的話，母親就不會苛責他不吃青菜了。

 　　突然地，他的眼睛捕捉到不遠處的海岸突然冒出了濃煙，他們交換不安的神色，拋下了鞦韆站在山丘的邊緣眺望著城市所在之處。什麼事情不太對。

 　　是敵人嗎？他問，顫抖了起來，想起他的父親還在待命。

 　　然後看起來一樣不安且恐懼的索爾握住了他的手，他這也才想起來，他們的父親是同袍，同生死，共患難。

 

 　　他那時候還不知道，他們的世界將永遠都不再一樣，在那個被後世稱為K Day的那天裡他所看見的和經歷的，都將只是開始，人類將一步一步走向毀滅，而他們會反抗中絕望地哭嚎，被未知和恐懼緊緊壓制得無法呼吸。

 　　也是在那一天他的命運被完全推翻，最終走向了一個他從未預想過的結局。

  
  
  
  


0.1

 

 　　洛杉磯撤防日。

 

 　　洛基環顧四週，這個他工作了數年的處所今天就要被廢棄。生命牆計劃得到了多數國家元首的支持，機甲獵人的時代過去了，沒有什麼他能做的。

 　　雖然他很清楚怪獸的攻擊並不會因此停歇，但是他作為一個研究員，他的立場沒有比任何人強烈。

 　　「在告別？」尼克福瑞的聲音在他身後響起，洛基有些不快。

 　　「在取笑這一切。」洛基冷笑，他看著這個自己長久以來都不大喜歡的指揮官，兩人之間的沈默最後是由他打破：「我不懂你為什麼要把我帶去香港。你大可解僱我的，讓我去築牆。」

 　　「我們在那裡會需要所有最優秀的人力。」尼克福瑞簡短地回答：「就算你是個天殺的臭兔崽子也一樣。」

 　　「......你很清楚生命牆不會管用。」洛基很快的聽出來對方的立場，瞪了尼克一眼。

 　　「你不也一樣。」尼克回答，他們都很清楚怪獸的力量能把任何一堵人造高牆輕易推翻。

 　　「......以現在剩下的機甲獵人數量看起來，我覺得怎樣都沒差了。」洛基有些自暴自棄的說：「平均對付一隻怪獸就要折損一隻機甲獵人，沒有人能負擔這種損失，而且他們的攻擊永遠不會停止。」

 　　「這就是為什麼我們必須改變策略。」尼克說，一雙銅陵眼瞪著他：「我管不了上頭那些豬腦在想什麼他媽的鬼東西，我們得嘗試。」

 　　「五架，這就是人類的最後防線。」洛基聳肩恥笑：「其中還有兩架沒有找到駕駛員，你想嘗試什麼？」

 　　「我需要你幫我分析所有的人選。就是這樣。」

 　　「......」洛基沈默了一下，摸著已經套上了防塵布的電腦。他唯一不想要去香港的理由只有他自己清楚，但是他知道索爾已經不會再駕駛機甲獵人了，他從父親死後就因為找不到適合的副駕駛而無法順利操作雷霆雄獅，在今天他即將被除役。

 　　「看在老天和你死去父母的份上，」尼克看著他：「走吧。」

 

 　　天曉得他並不是為了別人，親人，任何人復仇，他不在乎千百萬人的性命懸於一線，他的復仇屬於他自己，他也只為了自己而做他的工作。

 　　他提起了行李，和他的儀器一起搭上了軍機，他在雨中搖搖晃晃地看著半毀的城市和那道正在建築當中，自欺欺人的高牆，有時候他會想牆和浮動神經元連結其實很像，他們都是兩面的：阻擋外侮的同時把也自己關在裡面，但是伸手觸摸他人心智的又會被他人所看透，不論哪樣都有風險，不論哪種都有得失。

  
  
  


0.2

 

 　　他會在從高架上眺望海岸，一個正在毀滅的世界的敵人。

 　　他小時候很喜歡海，因為童年時他父親駐防的軍眷社區可以看見海灣，軍艦會在那裡停泊，航空母艦會載著他父親的軍機進港和離開，他以前會和洛基花上大半天坐在山丘上眺望遠方，作為社區裡新來的孩子，他們誰也沒能交上朋友就先認識了彼此，畢竟他們的父親在同一個中隊裡服役，直到洛基父親駕駛的戰機被怪獸一口咬碎為止。

 　　在知道怪獸來自海洋之前，他一直都很愛海，他想要在父親服役的航空母艦上服役，他想要成為士兵。

 　　但是那天以後，他想要的，僅僅只是讓那個在被踏平了的房屋前呼喚母親的男孩不再哭泣而已。

 　　當他知道生命牆被怪獸在一個小時內就推垮的時候，他的第一個反應其實很平靜。他看著轉播，看著史塔克的機甲獵人華麗登場將怪獸的腦袋打碎，看著人們為這個天才發明家和機假獵人駕駛歡呼。他深知如果放棄了機甲獵人，躲回了高牆之後，人類就離毀滅不遠了。

 　　但是他有什麼資格想這些呢？他不會在駕駛機假獵人了，就算他想念雷霆雄獅，他更害怕再去經歷一次與別人分享自己大腦的失敗。沒有副駕駛的正駕駛沒有價值，所以他選擇離開，選擇流浪，選擇在冰天雪地裡出賣勞力糊口，建築那愚蠢至極，由謊言和操弄構成的生命之牆。

 　　他眺望著遠方，想起父親腦海裡的諸多記憶來，那些記憶裡有很多他從不知道的事情，比方說他和她母親的初遇，洛基的父親和洛基在軍官葬禮上接過國旗時顫抖的手，比方說他父親眼裡的世界，眼裡他自己和洛基，戰鬥，比方說那天下午父親和洛基的劇烈爭執和洛基離開的背影，比方說一本被父親扔進火焰裡的筆記。

 　　他曾經想要去探索那一段回憶，但他的父親用沒有回應的平靜來應對他，於是最終他就像在看鏡子一樣除了自己已經知道的之外什麼也沒有發現，到頭來他還是不知道洛基為何要離開，那個他信賴的親愛的兄弟。

 　　一架軍用直升機出現在他的視線中，在漫天的風雪裡他直覺知道那是來找他的，所以他滑下了冰冷得足以把人黏在上頭的樑柱。

 　　等到抵達地面時，尼克福瑞已經在等他了。

 

 　　「我不會回去的。」他看著男人朝他走來劈頭就這樣說。

 　　這不是尼克第一次回來找他，但是他的回答不會改變。他失去父親時，他們浮動連結還沒有切斷，這對一個駕駛而言是超出負荷的損傷，事實是他在事件之後也未能找到一個和他相容性足夠的副駕駛來共同完成任務，因為這樣雷霆雄獅在一場戰役中幾乎全毀，他就跟著那架他駕駛了大半輩子的機甲獵人一同退役。

 　　「我知道，但也許你會重新考慮這個建議。」尼克也沒跟他囉唆，很直接了當地表示：「你應該也知道築牆是不管用的，這一次我們有了計劃。」

 　　「忘了它吧。」索爾搖頭，在破碎的瓦礫堆上坐下。

 　　「這不是我認識的『雷神』，」尼克激怒他：「世界就要毀滅了，而你就坐在這鬼地方等死？」

 　　「我沒有了戰鬥的理由。」索爾只是冷漠地看著他。

 　　「兩百萬人的性命和人類的存亡不是個夠好的理由？」

 　　那把他問啞了。是的，當年的他的確抱持著背負著人類存亡的使命感在戰鬥，他相信自己可以改變這一切，可以抵禦任何怪獸，可以讓他所愛的人不再受傷，不論他現在身在何處。

 　　「為什麼是我？」他問：「你可以找到無數想要當駕駛的年輕兄弟，更加優秀，相容性也好。」

 　　「我們修復了一台第三代的機甲獵人，而其他第三代的駕駛都死光了。」尼克用他剩下的那隻眼睛傳遞一種不容質疑的訊息：「我也找到了你也許會想再嘗試一次的副駕駛人選。」

 　　「你上一次也是這樣說的。」索爾皺起眉頭：「而那並沒有像你想像中一樣好。」

 　　「如果這一次再失敗，那或許人類注定滅亡了。」尼克抬起頭，幾乎有點傲慢地宣布：「但是我想賭一把，你呢？」

 

 　　他時常想起洛基離開家的那天，他追出門去時剛好在草坪上拉住了洛基沒提著行李的那隻手臂，草坪的盡頭就是一輛發動中的汽車，上面有著索爾不認識也不信任的男人正叼著煙等著他。

 　　洛基沒有多說，轉身就給了他一拳。

 

 　　別碰我，他說。別碰我。

 　　然後他就走了。

  
  


 　　他時常問自己，如果當初自己追上去的話，結果會不會不同，也許洛基會再揍他一拳，也許那個在車上等他的男人也會下來揍他，但是或許，或許他只要再試一次，洛基就不會離開了。

 　　當他需要賭注時，他經常想起那一天。

 　　反正末日要來了，他已經失去了所有的家人，失去了雷霆雄獅，失去了目標，意義和所有的東西。

 

 　　那麼，他還有什麼好失去的呢？

  
  
  
  


0.3

  
  


 　　「我拒絕。」

 

 　　「這是命令。」

 

 　　「我拒絕。」洛基覺得全身發冷：「我不是駕駛。」

 　　「你在模擬測試裡的成績表現夠好，你和你哥哥的相容性也夠......」

 　　「他不是我哥！」洛基怒吼：「你什麼都不懂！」

 　　尼克福瑞看著他，僅剩的眼睛評估著他。

 　　「我們知道你五歲時被領養，十五歲脫離關係離家，」尼克說，看著落激怒氣沖沖地盯著他：「然後在公立收容所時申請了機甲獵人的研發部實習，你在校成績優異，所以入選。」

 　　「我們已經脫離了關係，」洛基冷冷地說，努力控制自己不要發抖：「所以他不是我哥。」

 　　「只要浮動神經元能連得起來，我才不管你想要怎樣稱呼他。」尼克毫不留情地說：「你們的數值是可行的，這是你自己的分析。」

 　　「如果我知道這是你的陰謀，那結果不會是這樣。」洛基已經顧不得在他眼前的是個元帥，他如果知道那些名字保密的受測者數據裡有他自己和索爾的數值，他會不計代價的修改那些東西，他現在惱恨的是為什麼自己沒有看出來？

 　　「你的意思是你會篡改結果嗎？」尼克挑起眉毛。

 　　「被懲罰也好過和那傢伙腦子相連。」洛基說，眼神充滿挑釁。

 　　「你看過他打架，你為我們分析過他的戰鬥模式。」尼克仍然耐心地試圖說服他：「你知道你能成為他的副駕駛。」

 　　「我可以，」洛基冷然地說：「但我不想。」

 　　尼克瞪著他的表情看起來想要給他一拳，但是洛基不在乎，他在乎的只有他現在無處可逃的這一個事實，全世界的機甲獵人和他們的隊伍都來到了香港，他早該知道這不安全，而尼克大老遠地從冰天雪地裡把索爾挖出來......原本這不打緊，他只需要在研究室裡安安份份的分析數據，假裝他們彼此不知道對方的存在就行，但是現在情況改觀，他得和索爾面對面地在十年之後再次相遇，這不是他喜歡的劇本，他氣惱而痛苦地心想。

 　　「你要抗命？」尼克的聲音抬高了，聲音迴盪在宿舍的水泥走廊，但洛基依舊抬頭挺胸，儘管他覺得虛弱。

 　　「我連流落街頭都不怕，你覺得我怕你的懲罰？」眼看洛基又要繼續說出一些他可能會後悔的話時，一個聲音打斷了他

 

 　　「洛基。」

 　　洛基眼睛睜大得像是看到了鬼，他不想轉頭，但是尼克臉上的表情令他想死，所以他轉過頭來，看見索爾站在艦橋門口，把那個裝了他全部家當，破舊骯臟的包扔到地上。

 　　「索爾。」

 　　他點頭，侷促不安地把手收進口袋。

 　　下一秒，索爾就推開一切衝到他面前把他一把抱住。

 　　「洛基，老天，」洛基渾身僵硬，他只聽得到索爾哽噎的聲音：「你還活著。」

 　　那令他無法忍受。

 　　「別咒我，」洛基一把推開他，瞪著眼前歷經風霜，臉上手上都因為粗活和風雪而佈滿粗糙痕跡的男子，他則像隻被人隨意抱起的貓一樣給了對方一爪，並且充滿敵意地發出嘶聲，不管所有的人都在看著他們：「也別碰我。」

 　　「......洛基。」索爾退開了，可是他看起來還是想要前進，他眼框裡有淚水，看起來為了他的反應不知所措：「我只是想知道你這幾年過得好不好。」

 　　洛基得拼命忍住給他一拳的衝動，

 　　「多虧沒有你們，好極了。」洛基笑了起來，笑得瘋狂而且殘忍，他看著索爾眼裡的神彩隕落，看著希望被消滅死去，種時候他才覺得自己沒有自己所以為的那樣不堪一擊：「現在，讓開。」

 

 　　他在人們的議論中走出艦橋，他明明走得很穩卻覺得自己在逃，他逼迫自己慢下腳步，卻又覺得自己在跑。

 　　他想起他離開奧丁森家的那天，那一巴掌，那一句話，那一個他寧死都不會分享的秘密。他知道奧丁會用一切方法阻止所知道那一天他們說了些什麼，但他也知道自己沒有能力那樣做，他甚至沒有真正嘗試過一次浮動神經元的連結，他太怯懦於讓任何人進入他的腦海，分享他的思緒。

 　　最好永遠都不要有人看見他腦子裡藏著的東西，他們根本不知道那些骯臟汙穢的心念和思緒有多麼醜陋，那些回憶多麼不堪，這個他們試圖拯救的世界有多麼不值一提，他關上宿舍的鐵門靠在上頭，覺得所有的力氣都遠離了自己。

 

 　　他不可免得苦笑起來，而這次他取笑他自己。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

0.4

 

 　　「索爾拒絕讓任何人成為他的副駕駛。」

 　　洛基看也沒看他一眼，繼續輸入自己的資料。

 　　「不好意思請問一下，那為什麼是我的問題？」

 　　「洛基！」尼克福瑞怒道：「現在每一架基甲獵人都是重要的，你知道他們的攻擊越來越頻繁了，這樣下去人類會滅亡，你也逃不了！」

 　　洛基盡量避免自己被惹怒，但是他現在忍無可忍地丟下了資料，回吼回去：

 　　「我為什麼要去整救一個他媽從來沒給過我什麼的世界？這個世界憎恨我，羞辱我，要我為了生存搖尾乞憐，如果我不做這件事情世界會毀滅，那很好，通通見鬼去吧！」

 　　尼克福瑞有些慶幸他們不是在艦橋裡互吼這段足以降低士氣的對談，他現在只需要專心處理這個明顯有父兄情結的死小孩就可以，但這不會很容易，至少以他的立場來說會很困難。

 　　「那索爾呢？」他敏銳的問：「他死了也沒關係嗎？」

 　　「噢，對不起，」洛基不甘示弱地反問：「我做了什麼讓你以為我會在乎的事情嗎？」

 　　「你或許不在乎，」尼克看著她，像是想要理解他到底經歷過些什麼一樣：「但是他在乎你。」

  
  


 　　「我要當上機甲獵人，把那些怪物都殺光！」

 

 　　洛基抬起頭，可以看見索爾揮舞著拳頭，站在安置難民的公共住宅屋頂對著海岸線的方向宣示，他的金髮在風中飄揚，夕陽時分的光線照亮他的臉，那畫面令他微笑，但是他發現自己笑不出來，他看著眼前因為收容了所有三教九流之輩而變得危險的公共住宅，和他們身上髒了也許久才洗一次的衣服，忍不住想起母親曬著衣服時會哼的歌來。

 　　索爾的母親在K-Days那天因為被怪物有毒的體液汙染，撐不到兩天就去世，他現在和索爾還有奧丁一起住在治安堪慮的國宅區附近，和其他失去了家園和親人的軍人眷屬一起活在那一天之後的悲傷中。

 　　索爾的話固然令他燃起希望，但他還是不能克制地感到悲傷。

 　　難道說，只要那些破壞了他們幸福的怪獸消失的話，他們就可以再一次變得幸福嗎？

 　　不，不會的，殺死了怪獸，沒有一個死者會回到他們身邊，沒有任何遺憾會因此被抹滅，故事理所有的傷害都覆水難收，就像死者不能復生，時間不能倒流，他們還是傷痕累累，還是滿身泥濘地在這個逐漸衰亡的世界裡卑微而痛苦地掙扎。

 　　但是如果是索爾的話，他一定可以的吧？索爾從沒輸過一次打架，就連國宅區的大人都怕他.....

 　　如果他當上機甲獵人的駕駛，那麼，他自己呢？他的夢想又是什麼？成為他的副駕駛？不，他太弱小，他打架從未贏過任何人，這樣的話說出來會被他笑的，儘管索爾從來沒有惡意，但是他不覺得自己想要聽見他嘲笑自己。

 　　可是他想要幫上忙。

 　　他想要去他去的地方，不論那是哪裡。他想要參與他的戰鬥，他想要和他在一起。

 　　「那我就當你的副駕駛。」他最終還是說了，他努力壓抑著語氣裡的興奮，想要讓自己的語氣聽來非常隨性，隨興得像是他一點也不在乎：「那一定會很酷。」

 　　他記得那天索爾花了很長一段時間才回應他。

 　　「噢。」但是索爾的聲音聽起來並不愉快，他的聲音聽起來有些鬱悶，有些笨拙，有些口是心非：「可是，洛基，那很危險.....」

 　　他頓時覺得無比難堪，好像索爾不是說了一句話而是甩了他一巴掌。他的臉熱辣辣地紅了起來，反正他總是不夠好，不夠強壯，不會打架也不能成為軍人，他弱到不能衝鋒陷陣，無能到沒有人把他當成男孩，這樣的他怎麼會覺得自己能夠成為他的副駕駛呢？索爾沒說錯什麼，對他而言這的確太危險了，他想，卻沒有因此覺得好受，那種沈甸甸的感覺在接下來的日子裡總是伴隨著他，只要他想起這個時刻就會重新把所有美好的感受都摧毀。

 　　「那我就去研發機甲獵人吧。」他最後這樣說，沒有敢去看索爾的眼睛，他只是笑，像在取笑自己：「希望我夠聰明。」

 　　「洛基，」索爾的語氣聽起來恢復了一點高興：「你很聰明，你一定可以做到的。」

 

 　　到頭來他的願望其實很卑微，他想要為了索爾而成為更好的，想要留在他身邊。

 　　可是索爾不需要他，至少，不像洛基需要他一樣。

 

 　　「你不能從軍。」奧丁是那樣說的，在他憤怒地離家的那之前他就不斷重申這句話：「那不是你能應付的。」

 　　洛基瞪著奧丁，過去他隱忍著被拒絕的屈辱，直到他越長越大，眼看索爾就要去參加軍隊了，眼看所有人都要到那個他一直以來都希望抵達的殿堂去時，他才開口，帶著深深的絕望和恐懼。

 　　「我不會去參與機甲獵人的駕駛訓練，」他焦急地說，手上的監護人同意書被捏得發皺：「我只是想......」

 　　「你聽到我了，」奧丁的語氣沒有一絲轉圜的餘地：「你不是為了拯救世界才想這座的話，你就不能做。」

 

 　　他試過了，這就是他們給他的回答。

 

 　　「我不會，也不能成為他的副駕駛。」他最後這樣說：「他們都覺得我不夠格。」

 　　「這不是他們說得算的。」

 　　「當然，他們不知道我真正的能耐。」洛基恢復了防備，冷冷地笑。

 　　「或許他們只是想要避免你出生入死。」尼克福瑞尖銳地指出。

 

 　　他沒有回答，或許他也明白就是這點讓他痛恨他們，為了他們那腐蝕著自己自尊的憐憫和同情。

 　　他像是一個裝著恨和痛苦的缸子，這就是為什麼他不該和任何人共用自己的腦，他能散播的不是正義也不是愛，不是尊嚴也不是自信，只能是痛苦和所有被毀壞和扭曲的東西，是所有被壓碎了的夢和棄置腐爛的感情。

 

 　　「那我不就應該乖乖聽話嗎？」洛基最後只是這樣諷刺地微笑，乖巧地像是家貓，但眼睛裡卻閃動著野獸般的狂傲。

 　　或許奧丁是對的，他從來就不想要拯救世界。

 

 　　他是想要坐在特等席上觀看這個世界毀滅時的風景。

  
  


 

0.5

 

 　　索爾有時候會擔心，他父親是否看見了他所有的記憶。

 

 　　經常性地，為了避免其他的記憶湧現，他會逼迫自己把注意力集中在他所能想到最平靜的畫面裡，但那裡永遠都有洛基，他常常也會想起洛基說要當他副駕駛的那天，那時候洛基還很瘦小，他被迫穿著不合身的舊衣，灰頭土臉的模樣，索爾永遠都記得。

 　

 　　索爾後來才想起來，他吃的每一顆荷包蛋都是洛基煎的，那因為破舊火爐難以控制所以總是有點燒焦的邊緣，那些洛基排著隊去洗卻總是因為洗衣粉不夠用也沒有足夠陽光晾乾而帶著霉味的上衣，那些他現在回想起來覺得既悲傷卻又無比懷念的東西。

 　　他知道洛基晚上會哭，他知道他會想念他的父母。但那時的洛基從來就沒有抱怨過，所以索爾也只有在他用懷念的眼神看著家的方向，喃喃地哼起他母親在曬衣時會哼的歌曲時，才會想起，他只有十歲。

 　　那時候他的眼神會令索爾想家，想哭，但更重要的是他想要讓他不要再難過，他想要有一天能夠告訴他一切都會變好，一切都會回到從前的模樣，一切都會過去，一切的悲傷都會被治療。

 

 　　所以，沒來由地，他站在控制室裡看著雷霆雄獅被重新烤漆，在焊接的星火墜落、彈跳和人們的吆喝聲中，對著身旁的巴頓說了起來。

 　　「我當上駕駛時，他失蹤剛滿五年。」

 　　巴頓只是靜默地聽著。他在奧丁父子還共同駕駛的時候就和他們合作了，但是對於這段故事，他鮮少聽他們說過，或許是因為那時候這對父子都像是背負了什麼極其沈重的東西一樣，就算是待人親切的索爾也很少向人提起自己的事情，他只聽說過索爾有一個養弟。

 　　「我不能確定他還活著，我們沒有人能。他失蹤時還沒成年，我們到處打聽，但是老天，那時候因為怪獸攻擊而失蹤的人太多了，我有一度還每天到公共葬儀署去認屍，那時候與其說是去那裡找他，不如說是不想要在那裡找到它，好抱著一點希望繼續活下去。」

 　　巴頓有些同情的看著他。

 　　「他完全沒和你們聯絡？」他問。

 　　索爾搖頭。

 　　「那你知道他為什麼離家嗎？」巴頓知道這問題有些不妥，但或許這才是真正的問題所在。

 　　「我父親不告訴我，不論我怎樣對他生氣。」索爾停頓一下：「但我知道他很後悔。」

 

 　　奧丁從來就沒有在浮動聯結中斷之後對他說些什麼，但是他的確可以感受到他父親在駕駛艙裡一次一次的變得比過去都更加虛弱，並且充滿了沈重的思緒，那幾乎，感覺起來像是後悔。

 　　但他永遠都不會確切地知道為什麼了。

 

 　　他們沈默了一陣。

 　　「他還活在這個世界上的某處是我成為駕駛的動力。」他說：「不論他在哪，我都希望他平安，為了這個我才同意和我爸一起駕駛雷霆雄獅的。」

 　　為了想要保護重要的人，為了人類的未來，駕駛們賭上一切去戰鬥，去拚搏。

 　　「我父親一定也是這樣想的。」

 　　「但我以為你父親把他趕出家門。」

 　　「儘管我也想那樣相信，但洛基是自己離開的。」

 　　索爾說完，他們又陷入了一陣短暫的沈默。

 　　「為了洛基想要成為駕駛的事情？」

 　　「對。但我在他的記憶裡看過一小段洛基父親的事情，」索爾說，思緒飄到了那個和洛基很像，顴骨高聳，眼眸深邃的男人臉上，他和洛基真像，但是洛基遠比他還要英俊漂亮得多：「他不希望洛基當軍人，當軍人太辛苦，他那麼聰明，他該成為更好的......我想這是為什麼我父親不願意洛基成為我的副駕駛。」

 　　「那你希望他成為你的副駕駛嗎？」

 　　索爾看向巴頓，不確定為什麼他能問到自己最不想面對的答案，但是在這危急存亡的時刻，或許他該好好地面對這個當年讓他在屋頂上奮力捏造出答案的問題。

 　　「想，」他最後說：「但是我更想他好好活著。」

 　　「但你從你父親去世之後就沒有和其他的駕駛做過浮動聯結測試，」巴頓平靜地問：「為什麼？」

 　　索爾想了很久，後來他終於發現答案其實簡單得連他自己都不敢相信。

 

 　　「也許是因為我並不想要和任何人分享關於他的任何記憶。」他最後，在雷霆雄獅被推進啓動裝置的時候這樣安詳地說。

 

 　　那些他們共有的，他們一起呼吸的空氣，一起經歷的傷心和脆弱，那些他睜著眼睛聽他在黑夜中哭泣的時刻，那些他們做過，又被這個命運奪走的夢，沒有人能理解，沒有人配，也沒有人應該與他共享。

 

 

 

 

0.6

 

 　　「洛基！」

 

 　　洛基的肩膀反射性地縮了起來，但他沒有回頭。

 

 　　索爾站在走廊盡頭的表情失望透底，他不知道該怎樣才能說服洛基和他一起駕駛，他真的不知道還有什麼能夠說服他。

 　　「我們必須做這個。」他最後只是這樣說，在洛基舉步離開之前。

 　　「對，為了讓史塔克大秀一場。」洛基不屑地回答，這才轉過頭來看著他。他看起來無所畏懼，內心卻比任何時刻都更加動搖。

 　　「不是的。」索爾急急地說：「你知道我們失去太多機甲獵人了，如果班納博士的預測沒有錯......」

 　　「那世界會毀滅，沒有什麼我能做的。」洛基打斷他，冷酷高傲的看著他彷彿在睨視螻蟻。

 　　「不，」索爾被激怒了：「你袖手旁觀，洛基，你知道！」

 　　「就像在我需要時這個世界對我做得那樣？」洛基不甘示弱地反問。

 　　「你在說什麼？」索爾又怒又不甘心：「洛基，是你離開了我們！」

 　　「我從來就不屬於那個家，」洛基說，停頓了一下，好像他被自己說的話刺傷了一樣：「你們表示得很明白了。」

 　　「洛基，」這讓索爾心軟了，他總是會的：「不是這樣的。」

 　　「不然是怎樣？」那只讓洛基更加憤怒：「一夜之間，為了拯救這個愚蠢的世界，我有有資格做你的副駕駛了？是你拒絕了我，你還想怎麼樣？」

「我沒有那個意思，洛基……」索爾幾乎像在懇求：「你只要看見了就會明白的，好嗎？就一次……」

 　　「不，」洛基退後：「為什麼我要和你共用我的大腦？」

 　　一陣短短的，尷尬的沈默。

 　　「過去我們無話不談，」索爾看著他，不解地問：「為什麼會變成這樣？」

 　　「因為你根本不了解我。」

 　　「我想理解，不可以嗎？」

 　　「不，你不會想要看的，」洛基有退後了幾步，好像隨時都想轉頭逃跑，可是這一次他可以逃去哪裡？他像被逼到了角落的困獸一樣絕望，他自己也很清楚：「你根本不知道你會看到什麼！」

 　　「我不怕，」索爾回答，往前走去：「怕得要死的人是你。」

 　　「對，反正我是個膽小鬼，」洛基轉頭就要離開：「你可以高抬貴手放過我嗎？」

 　　「洛基！」索爾抓住了他的手臂：「父親死的時候，他的腦和我還連在一起。」

 　　「所以？」洛基怒道，更加的想要逃跑，他奮力想抽回自己的手，對方的手勁卻一點也不放鬆：「索爾，放手！」

 　　「他很後悔。」

 　　洛基愣住了。

 　　「他到死都在後悔他跟你說了那些話，不論那是什麼。」

 

 

 　　洛基停下，他停得那麼久，索爾都不能確定自己是成功還是搞砸了，他覺得自己的心臟狂跳，沒有一刻，他感到如此緊張。

 

 

 

 　　「很好，」洛基最後這樣冷冷地說：「讓他和他的後悔見鬼去吧！」

 　　「洛基！」那回答刺痛了索爾，他憤怒又沮喪地大吼：「你不是這個意思！」

 　　「不要告訴我我該是什麼意思，」洛基再一次試著把手抽回來：「把我放開！」

 　　「洛基，我知道父親當時都很生氣，但是他真的很後悔……」

 　　「我說放手！」

 　　「不！」

 　　洛基一拳揮了過去，索爾知道這拳會來，憑他的身手他也可以閃開，但是他沒有，他動也不動地讓那一拳結實地打在自己臉上，洛基雖然揮拳打人但是並沒有想到索爾會連閃都不閃，但在他們的腦海深處，他們都想到了一樣的畫面。

 

 　　「放手！」洛基驚慌地想要逃走。

 　　「不！」

 　　這一次，他不會放手了。

 

 　　尼克福瑞趕到的時候，仍然沒有人上前把他們兩個人拉開。

 　　兩個人都傷痕累累，看起來他們毫不猶豫地用拳頭和任何可以用上部位給了對方好看，洛基的臉腫了起來，頭髮散亂狼狽不堪，索爾的眼睛也黑了，鼻子還在流血，地上有不知道誰的一顆牙齒和更多的血。

 　　但是洛基在哭，索爾抱著他，像是兩個受了傷的男孩一樣他們彼此取暖，洛基抓著他汗衫的背部哭得像個小孩，索爾抱著他安慰他的姿態讓他自己想起很久以前，故事開始的那天，在被毀壞了的家門前，兩個失去了一切的男孩緊緊抱著他們在世上僅剩的事物。

 　　沒事，我在，索爾顫抖著鼓起勇氣安慰他，儘管他什麼也不知道，他不知道他該怎麼做，不知道到底發生了什麼，但是洛基還在。

 

 　　到頭來，他還是在，只是他花了一點時間在找到他而已。

  
  


0.7

 　　「哈囉，奧丁森先生們，準備好要踢一些怪獸屁股了嗎？」巴頓的聲音才傳來，索爾就知道麻煩大了。

 　　「如果你不識字，我可以提醒你，我姓勞菲森。」洛基怒瞪著前方的螢幕，雖然看不到巴頓，但是他知道巴頓看得到他，一旁的人們正幫他們拴上裝甲，假裝沒聽見這些話。

 　　「噢，我還以為你們結婚了呢，從那次......」

 　　「王八蛋，你說什麼？」

 　　索爾失笑。

 　　「洛基，冷靜點，」他認真地阻止洛基：「不過他說得有道理，或許我們應該.......」

 　　「你瘋了嗎？」洛基轉過頭憤怒地看著她，然後看看身邊所有不敢看他的技術人員：「媽的，現在全世界都知道了是不是？」

 　　「這也不是壞事。」索爾微笑，轉頭看向全副武裝的落基，覺得自己好像回到那個有著陽光和微風的山丘頂端一樣溫暖。

 　　他該說什麼？過了這麼久之後，當世界的前途都還渾沌未明時，他卻覺得找到了歸宿和結局，不論他們接下來要面對的是什麼，不論尼克福瑞最終的計劃成不成功，不論人類的命運是否最終走向消亡，他都很高興他站在這裡，有他在身邊。

 　　他想要這樣跟他說，但是他看著洛基的側臉被機艙裡的光線染色，看著這第一次看見的景象，眼神裡露出了年幼的他才會有的那種毫不掩飾的讚嘆和驚訝。

 　　那就是他知道，他們最終還是回到了過去，倒轉了時間，修復所有的傷口和絕望。

 

 　　所以他沒有問，只是安穩地讓自己和雷霆雄師被連結起來。

 　　「準備好要進入我的腦子了嗎？」他最後眯起他海藍的眼睛，笑著問。

 　　「不，」洛基很快地看向前方，嘴角僅有一絲笑意：「但我想我沒有選擇。」

 　　「我會看到什麼？」索爾問，感覺到四肢嵌進了駕駛室，頭也被擺正，準備聯結。

 　　「你就自己去發現吧。」洛基回嘴，依然不轉頭看他。

 　　那些記憶裡有污穢，有屈辱，有錯誤和痛苦，但是並不代表他得自己承受這些。

 　　浮動聯結的目的，不就是這樣嗎。

 　　他偷瞄了索爾一眼，後者微笑，儘管他們都知道他會看到什麼，但是他沒有退縮。

 

 　　「我會看見你第一次愛上我的瞬間嗎？」

 　　在AI系統宣告浮動連接開始的時候，索爾高聲問。

  
 　　「也許。」洛基閉上眼睛，覺得自己多年來第一次想哼唱那首曬衣服的小調，這一次，不帶著任何悔恨：「或著，你會看見你被你老子揍得屁股開花的那天......」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實有很多地方覺得不大合情合理，不過，消遣的短篇，太較真也沒意思，  
> 還請各位高抬貴手了。


End file.
